


Open to Attack

by ShyAudacity



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander works for Washington, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bank Robbery, Concussions, Eliza does whatever she wants, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gun Violence, Hospitals, Hurt John, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury, John is a cop, Mentions of PTSD, Multi, Polyamory, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAudacity/pseuds/ShyAudacity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alex, please.”</p>
<p>It’s then that he hears the crack in her voice, and turns to face her. Eliza’s eyes are wet and she’s wringing her hands together in a nervous fashion, her bottom lip trembling the whole time. He gets up and grabs her hands, a sense of worry beginning to grow in the pit of his stomach.</p>
<p>“Eliza what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“The station just called me. Something’s happened to John, we need to go to the hospital.”</p>
<p>OR </p>
<p>John is a cop and he gets hurt on the job. Warnings in the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open to Attack

John had been at work when the station had gotten a phone call about a bank robbery that was happening downtown. Him and his partner, Mulligan, had immediately hopped into a squad car and drove towards the crime scene. Upon arrival, all they knew was that the robber had a gun and was holding people hostage because no one would give them any money.

John had seen something like this before. A few months back, a reoccurring offender named Charles Lee had pulled something like this a few towns over, and managed to get away. Now, John is almost certain that it’s him. He approaches the bank, gun already drawn and Mulligan a few paces behind him. They’re the first ones to arrive on scene.

He looks back at Mulligan. “You ready?”

Mulligan nods, and they storm the building. At least a dozen people are huddled together in the far corner, a tall man with dark hair standing in front of them. It’s Lee and John knows it.

“Freeze.” Mulligan yells. “Put your hands where I can see them and turn around slowly.”

Lee turns around and gives them a sly grin. “I was wondering when you were going to show up. You almost missed the best part; I was just about to spill some blood.” 

 “Drop the gun, Lee.” John says. “You don’t need to hurt anyone.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I won’t, my friend Seabury will be doing it for me.”

The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. A lanky man came around the corner and fired two shots at John. Both Lee and Seabury fled the scene as John fell to the ground, he’d hit his head on the tile floor in the process. A white, hot pain had begun to spread throughout his thigh and just above his knee on his right leg.

Seabury had gotten him. John didn’t have much time to dwell on it though because Mulligan was trying to talk to him and his vision was starting to tunnel.

“Laurens? Hang on, John help will be here soon. Stay with me, John, okay? John?”

John loses consciousness before he ever hears the end of the statement.  

 

Alexander is working from home and his phone goes off. But he ignores it because he’s working on something for Washington and damnit he’s going to have this done by tonight even if it kills him.  He’s speeding through the speech, and his phone goes off for a second time. He figures that it’s just Washington asking him if he’s almost done so he ignores it.

When Eliza walks in a few minutes later, Alexander doesn’t look over at her. He just keeps working.

“Alexander?” She says from the doorway.  

“Just a minute,” he says. “I’ll be done soon. I promise.”

 

“Alex, please.”

It’s then that he hears the crack in her voice, and turns to face her. Eliza’s eyes are wet and she’s wringing her hands together in a nervous fashion, her bottom lip trembling the whole time. He gets up and grabs her hands, a sense of worry beginning to grow in the pit of his stomach.

“Eliza what’s wrong?”

“The station just called me. Something’s happened to John, we need to go to the hospital.”

Alexander feels his heart sink inside of his chest and he can’t help but to wrap his arms around Eliza’s waist. She hugs him back and he drops his head to her shoulder for only moment. A few minutes later, they’re out the door and speeding to hospital. Alexander doesn’t realize he forgot to save his work until they’re more than halfway there, but he doesn’t care much at this point.

He’s too worried about John. Too worried that he’s going to have to say goodbye to someone that he loves so dearly. Terrified at the thought of having to bury John, he tries to focus on something else. He pulls out his phone and sends a text to Washington: _Something happened to John at work. I don’t know how bad it is yet, but I won’t have that speech done by tomorrow. I’m sorry, sir._

He looked up from his phone only to realize that Eliza had been trying to talk to him. “What did you say?”

“I asked if you were ready to go in.” she says.

“No,” he tells her. “But waiting won’t make it any easier, so we might as well.”

He gets out of the car and heads towards the entrance, his anxiety growing with every step he takes. As soon as Alexander opens the door, he sees John’s work partner sitting in the waiting room. Hercules rushes to Alexander and Eliza as soon as he spots them.

“Where is he? Where’s John?” Eliza blurts out.

“I don’t know; they wouldn’t tell me anything because I’m not his family.”

“We’re his family. I’ll find out where he is.” Eliza marches over to the nurses’ station, leaving Herc and Alexander by themselves. 

“I saw the whole thing, Alex.” Hercules tells him. “The whole situation when south so quickly, we barely even had time to process it.”  

“What happened?”

“It was a bank robbery. John was in front of me the whole time. We thought we had it under control, then someone came around the corner with a gun. He shot John, Alex. I’m so sorry. I wish it had been me instead.”

“Don’t say that, it could have happened to anyone.” Alexander says, hugging Hercules. “Where did they get him?”

“Seabury got him in the upper thigh and just above his knee. Recovery is going to be a bitch; I can tell you that much.” He says pulling away. 

“God, how could this happen?”

“I keep asking myself the same thing,” Eliza said, walking back to the hugging pair. “I talked to the nurse, they said that John is in surgery. They’re going to have a doctor come talk to us after he’s done.”

“How long will that be?”

She shrugged, pulling down the sleeves of her shirt so they covered her hands. It was a nervous tick she did that Alexander had picked up on over time. He stuck out his hand to her, then led Eliza to the waiting room. She sat in his lap, her head resting on top of his. They waited for another hour before anyone came to talk to them.

As soon as she saw a nurse walking towards them, Eliza scrambled to get off of Alexander’s lap. The two of them stood, nerves growing in their stomachs as they did.

“You two here for John Laurens?”

He nodded. “Yes. How is he? Is he okay?”

“He’s doing alright. The doctors were able to remove the bullets from his leg. He does have a minor concussion, but we’re keeping a close eye on that to make sure that it doesn’t turn into anything serious. He’s in a room upstairs and his anesthesia should be wearing off soon, would you like to go see him?”

 Both of them nodded, then followed her to the elevator and onto John’s room. As soon as the door opened, Eliza gasped then squeezed Alexander’s hand as hard as she could.

Johns’ hospital bed was so wide, that it made even him look small. His eyes were closed; they flittered every once in a while, as if he was trying to wake himself up. An IV was taped to the back of his hand, and tubes in his nose to assist his breathing. He looked so fragile, and Alexander hated it.

Alexander hated how small his boyfriend looked. He hated that someone had rendered him helpless in a matter of seconds. He hated that a stranger walked into a building, and robbed John of his strength and power, when he had only been trying to help. Alexander doesn’t know who Seabury is, but he hates him more than anything else in the world.

Next to him, Eliza had begun crying again. He couldn’t do anything other than squeeze her hand, leading her into the room. The two of them took a seat on either side of John’s hospital bed, each of them holding one of his hands. After a while, Alexander got tired of sitting by himself. So he pulled his chair over to Eliza as quietly as he could, careful not to wake John. He rested his head on her shoulder.

 “Are you worried?” She asked him.

“About John? Yes, and no. I mean, we know how strong he is, he’ll tackle physical therapy like a champ, I have no doubt about that. But I am worried that this might affect him in the long run, mentally I mean.”

“You mean like PTSD?”

“Something like that.” He said.

She nodded, and the room fell silent again. They found little ways to keep themselves busy. Alexander flipped through the channels on the TV multiple times over, while Eliza sent out a text to all their closest friends, promising to keep them updated on John’s condition.

Over the course of the next few hours, he awoke a small handful of times, only to mumble some incoherent words and fall back asleep after a few minutes of consciousness. After a while, Alexander had fallen asleep against her shoulder and was now drooling on her. Eliza didn’t care, mostly because she didn’t notice. She was too busy staring at John’s hands.

He is the kind of person who speaks with his hands, always gesturing wildly when he talks. It’s one of the things she loves most about him. Now that is whole body is so still, it makes her feel uneasy. So when his hand closest to her twitches, she can’t help but gasp. When it happens again, she shifts so that Alexander is no longer using her as a pillow. She reaches forward and grabs his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

“John?” She says quietly, close to his ear.

He squeezes back, and she watches his eyes open, wincing when the light hits his retinas.

“’Liza.” He mutters, his voice rough.

“Hey sweetheart,” she coos. “I’m right here. You’re okay, you’re at the hospital but you’re okay.”   

He nods, then winces again. “M’head hurts.”

“I know, the doctor said that you have a small concussion. Do you want me to go get a nurse? See if they can give you any painkillers?”

“No. Stay.”

“For you, always.”

“Where’s Alex?”

“Asleep next to me. Do you want me to wake him?”

“No, let him sleep. He doesn’t get enough of it as it is.”

Eliza laughs lightly, and squeezes his hand. “You scared the shit out of us, John Laurens.”

“I promise that I wasn’t trying to. It looks like I won’t be doing much of anything for a while.” he tells her. A tear escapes his eye. “I loved being a cop.”

“Hey, hey don’t cry.” She says brushing the tear away, moving his hair out of his face. “I’m sure that you’ll find something else that you love, if need be. Besides, who knows, maybe with some physical therapy, you’ll be able to return work out in the field. You’ll be back on your feet in no time, I promise John.”      

“I love you, Eliza.”

“I love you too.” She said, kissing his cheek.

Not even a moment later, Alexander was stirring next to them. He stretched his arms above his head, then practically jumped to his feet once he realized that John was awake. He ran to the other side of the bed, wanting to hold onto John’s hand.

“John?”

“Hi.”

“Hey, hey sweet boy.” He said, weaving their fingers together. “You scared the shit out of us.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“I’m not letting you out of my sight for the foreseeable future.”

“I expected nothing else from someone like you.” John said, smiling up at his boyfriend. Alexander leaned down and kissed him gently. He watched as he struggled to keep his eyes open, his eyelids staying closed a little longer with every blink.

“You can fall asleep, John, it’s okay.” Alexander said.  “We’ll be here when you wake up. I’m so glad that you’re okay. I don’t know what we would have done without you.” He watches as John drifts off, falling asleep again. He’s relieved that he doesn’t have to say goodbye just yet.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends, thanks for taking the time to read this! I'm accepting prompts at this time, so if you have something that you'd like to read, send it my way and I'll try and write it! (No porn or Mpreg please) Please let me know what you thought of my story in the comments below. Have a great day.


End file.
